


Drunken Lullabies

by Inkivaarinen



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Guzma, Character interaction turned to smut, Cocks everywhere, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Guzma, EXTREMELY self-indulgent, Guzma gets wrecked, Guzma is a good boy, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Help I love my OC, M/M, Praise Kink, Responsible sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Soft Guzma, Sub Guzma, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkivaarinen/pseuds/Inkivaarinen
Summary: Guzma hears about a mysterious bartender in Malie city, who keeps helping his Skull grunts.  His interest piqued, he decides to pay a visit. Just to show him who's the boss around these parts, right?Little did he know he would be the one bossed around... And that he would actually feel thrilled by it.





	Drunken Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Super self-indulgent fic, that started as a character interaction study for my OC reference sheet, but then it turned purely to smut. That's why it starts kinda weirdly, it's just rambling how these two characters came to know each other, until it delved into smuuuut. My man Paju was solely created because I just really want to dom Guzma, because I am a thirsty ho. But then I fell in love with him and now he has a backstory and the shebang.  
> IDK, I really want to write more about these two.  
> This will probably interest no-one, but I'll still put this out here ;w;
> 
> I HC Guzma around the age of 26-28. Paju is around age 28-30.
> 
> Random doodle of Paju and Guzma in the start of the story to have a feeling what he looks like! (Except I forgot his scaaaaaars)

                                                         

Long before Paju and Guzma met, Paju had taken the habit of looking after some of the unfortunate younger Team Skull members, that hung around near his bar in Malie city. It was simply giving them a meal or two or offering some Tapu Cocoa and a listening ear. Sometimes he would heal their Pokémon, when the Pokecenter would refuse to do so. He saw them as they really were: lost, disowned teenagers, who were angry and frustrated at the world, with nowhere else to go than Team Skull. While he doesn’t admit it out loud at first, he respects Guzma’s efforts in giving these people a home and a meaning.

 

He doesn’t consider them to be evil, just… A little lost in their way. After all, when he was younger, he was a grunt in Team Rocket, a truly evil organization, that went as far and killed Pokémon. So, he definitely sees similarities between the Team Skull grunts and himself when he was a teen who was lost in the world. While he does not condone all the things Team Skull does, he tries to help them in little ways, on a personal level. Showing them kindness when no-one else does, teaching them some tips and tricks on how to fend off in the world filled with people with privilege. He still remembers those nights when he was starving, and the world spat on him. No kid turns to the path of gang life because they _want_ to be evil, it is simply out of necessity, to fend off in the world. He just wishes it wouldn’t have to be like that.

 

He becomes known as the bartender in Malie city who helps those in a tight spot amongst the Skull grunts. Are you starving but can’t find food? Go to Paju’s bar Rakurai. Is your Pokémon hurt but the Pokecenter refuses to take you in? Go to Paju, he hates to see Pokémon suffer needlessly. He helps them, but it’s always followed by a slight slap on the back of their heads, with an annoyed gruff voice telling them to think about their futures.

 

Word spreads around the Team Skull, and finally reaches the ears of Guzma. His interest is piqued by this mysterious bartender. And it doesn’t hurt to hear how some of the grunts have gushed on about this bartender’s… Appearance. Pale with red hair, definitely not born in Alola. A nice muscled physique, with the confident swagger to go with it. Hauntingly green eyes, with dark circles that rival those of Guzma’s. He has piercings too, he hears (and the grunts speculate whether he has more of them, hidden under his clothes). His interest keeps piling up, until he decides to pay a visit to Rakurai himself. Just out of curiosity, mind you. Maybe to show who’s the boss around these parts, maybe even to intimidate this guy to play into Team Skull’s pocket.

 

Paju does recognize Guzma when he steps to the bar, his grunts have talked about him enough, and the golden Skull necklace is a dead giveaway anyway. He only nods to him, like to any other patron, but gives him no other reaction. Baffled by this (because people either cower in fear or sneer at him), Guzma orders a drink and slinks away to a corner table to drink in peace, observing.

 

Paju is definitely something, he notices. While he is shorter than Guzma, he doesn’t lack muscle, or an intimidating aura. But what makes Guzma blush and feel a strange kind of warmth in his chest ( _it must be the alcohol at work, surely_ ), is when he sees Paju cooing to a Grubbin and a strange spider-like Pokémon he hasn’t seen before. They ride on his shoulders, the small yellow spider sometimes scampering on the top of his head, nestling inside the long tied-up hair on his otherwise shaven head.

 

His heart skips a beat when he sees how Paju’s otherwise sharp glare softens to a loving one, when he pets his small Pokémon that chirp back at him in glee, never leaving his side for the whole night. His hands are _big_ , he notices. And littered with scars.

 

For weeks to come, Guzma visit the bar every now and then, mainly just to observe while he drinks, changing only a few words with the man. The way Paju talks, smooth and deep, with a lazy grin tugging at his pierced lips, causes Butterfrees to flap wildly in Guzma’s stomach. The feeling intensifies, when Paju flirts with him casually, softly teasing him. It’s… Strange. He doesn’t feel the need to yell or go right to his face, challenging him, like he would anywhere else. It’s as if visiting this bar, he ceases to be the hated Boss of Team Skull, who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up… He is simply...Guzma.

 

One night he gets unbelievably drunk, way too angry over some shit that went down in the Shady House. Being a leader to a bunch of problem makers can be tough, especially with Lusamine breathing down his neck. Angry and frustrated, he picks a fight with another patron, simply because he looked at him the wrong way.

 

But before his fist can connect with the stranger’s face, it is stopped in its tracks, a strong grip holding his wrist.

 

“I think you’ve had enough to drink, Guzma”

 

Guzma shivered slightly at the way his name rolled from Paju’s tongue, tone like dripping dark honey. His hold on Guzma’s wrist was tight, and it spread warmth over Guzma’s cooler skin. _His hands really were big_ , Guzma thought hazily, an inkling of pink dusting his cheeks. But pride was not an easy thing to toss aside.

 

“Who are you to tell me when I’ve had enough, huh!? I’m big bad Guzma! The hated boss of- Hrk!”

 

He was slammed against a wall face first, arm trapped between his body and the wall, the other twisted behind his back by the shorter man. Paju had driven his leg between his, pushing him against the wall. He fisted a tuft of Guzma’s white hair and yanked his head by it. Guzma could feel his hot breath tickling his ear as Paju growled to him.

 

“Listen here, _boy_ , you might be a gang leader, but this is _my_ bar, so you better cut that crap and behave, or I’ll _make_ you behave, are we clear?” Dark. Velvety. Dangerous undercurrents in his tone that promised that the threat was not unfounded. A tone that made his spine tingle with raw want.

 

Mesmerized by the way the shorter man’s heated body was pressed against his backside, he didn’t immediately answer. He let out whimper from the back of his throat when Paju yanked his hair again.

 

“A-Ah! Y-yes! I’ll behave!” he choked out, mortified by the fact that his voice was reduced to a strained moan.

 

Immediately Paju released the iron grip from his hair, and soothingly rubbed his fingers over his tingling scalp.

 

 “Good boy” he murmured “Now sit your ass down and I’ll bring you a Tapu Cocoa. You’re too drunk for your own good”

 

Guzma staggered when he was released from the pressing hold, cheeks burning red, he crumpled to the nearest chair, breathing harshly and heart beating wildly. Thank Arceus his baggy pants hid the straining erection he had gotten from the manhandling.

 

Paju returned with two mugs of hot Tapu Cocoa. He set one in front of Guzma, and kicked a chair out for himself, sitting on it backwards, arms draped against the backrest of it. The last drinks of the night had been served, and the customers started to trickle out one by one, slurring goodbyes and wishes of a good night to Paju, who waved his hand in return.

 

They silently drank their cocoa, until they were the only ones left. Paju nodded his head to his Pangoro, who went and locked the door, while warily eyeing Guzma. Paju huffed through his nose.

 

“You’ve never lost your cool like that here. It’s not like you, something the matter?”

 

“Don’t act like you fucking know me, I lose my cool all the time” Guzma furrowed his brows angrily, hands clenching around the half-empty mug.

 

Paju sighed and rubbed the ridge of his nose. “I know more than you think, idiot. Like the fact that you love Tapu Cocoa, but never order it to retain your tough guy act. But there’s no-one but me here now, so you can drop it”

 

Guzma flushed and swallowed a mouthful of cooled down cocoa. His head was buzzing heavily, the alcohol muddling his thoughts. His shoulders hunched and he buried a hand in his hair, weakly tugging at it, too drunk and tired to go into a full-blown anxiety induced hair yanking. His voice wavered.

 

“Fuck, I just… I Can feel the walls closing in on around me. It just gets so hard sometimes, you know? Leading those dunces, taking care of them… Seeing how beat up they are, how they were treated like shit before they joined, and how they continue to be treated like shit by… All these fucking asses who don’t know how good they have it”

 

Paju’s eyes softened a little when he listened to Guzma’s rambling. He lifted a hand and gently unwound Guzma’s grip from his hair. Guzma breathed shakily at the warm brush of fingers. Unconsciously he leaned into his touch, momentarily losing his balance and tipping forward from the chair. Paju caught him by the arms, steadying him.

 

“You drunk fuck, you need to get to bed. C’mon, up you go.” He slung an arm over his shoulder, easily holding up Guzma’s weight. “You can stay here to clear your head if you want, I’ve got a spare bedroom in my upstairs apartment”

 

Guzma’s mind was swimming and he didn’t refuse when Paju helped him up the stairs that were hidden behind the bar counter. His skin tingled pleasantly, as the waves of heat rolled from the other man.

 

Paju was helping him into the bed in the guest room, when Guzma made his mind, alcohol fueling his courage. He grabbed a fistful of Paju’s shirt and pulled him down to meet his lips in a crushing and sloppy kiss. All the while praying that he hadn’t gotten the wrong idea of the shorter man.

Paju flinched in surprise first, but hungrily answered the kiss, grunting and winding a hand through Guzma’s white tresses of hair, pulling him closer, knocking his shades askew. Guzma moaned into his mouth, shudders running through him when Paju gently tugged his hair.

 

He lowered his hands to Paju’s hips, and started to fumble with his belt, the other hand palming his groin, whimpering needily when his fingers met a sizable bulge there. Paju groaned, but stilled Guzma’s ministrations, drawing his hands back up with his own, breaking the kiss and leaving Guzma panting and confused. His insecurities flared up, making him lash out again.

 

“So, am I - am I not good enough to fuck, huh? You tease and flirt, b-but that’s just it, isn’t it? Just a way to fuck with my hea-” he ceased his rambling when Paju tugged his hair and laid a silencing, searing kiss on his lips.   

 

“You’re drunk, Guzma” he murmured, voice husky and tight. “Believe me, I would love nothing more than to fuck you until you could do nothing more than scream my name, but I don’t take advantage of people when they’re drunker than a Skuntank”

 

With an “oof” Guzma was pushed against the mattress. Paju removed his shades and tugged his shoes off.

 

“Sleep. Clear your head up. If you still want this when you’re sober…” Paju turned to leave, but Guzma grabbed his wrist.

 

“Please don’t leave me…” he whispered with a hoarse voice “Please stay, I won’t… Just lay beside me, please”

 

Paju chuckled softly “Well, when you ask so nicely…” he removed his own shoes and came to rest beside Guzma, his upper back and head resting against the headboard. He drew Guzma’s head against his chest and flung his other arm behind his own head.

 

“Go to sleep, you idiot. And no funny business” he grunted and closed his own eyes.

 

Guzma’s face was flushed red, but soon he relaxed, the steady heartbeat under his ear and the soothing way Paju caressed his hair calming him. “That was a promise then” he murmured quietly. “That you’ll fuck me to oblivion, when I’m sober” he mumbled out before his eyes fluttered close and sleep started to seep into his mind.

 

* * *

 

Guzma woke up with a headache and a dry mouth. He had a cramp in his neck from sleeping in a weird position, and his cheek was wet from drooling. He felt heat rising from the back of his neck when he realized where he was. Draped over another man’s body, long limbs encircling the shorter one’s frame, who was hugging him back tenderly, still asleep.

 

Paju’s chest rose and fell steadily, and Guzma observed him in the morning light. Now he could see the faint freckles against his pale skin, and the dark circles around his eyes were more prominent. He didn’t look so disgruntled, when asleep. His eyes fixated on Paju’s thin lips and the piercings there. Guzma brushed his own lips and blushed when he remembered last night. So, it hadn’t been a dream after all. Paju’s words echoed in his mind. While he wouldn’t had cared if Paju had fucked him raw when he was drunk, the fact that he had refused to take advantage of the taller man’s vulnerable state… It made him feel warm. Safe. Something another human being hadn’t made him feel since forever.

 

“You see something you like?” the redhead rasped teasingly, voice gruff and low from sleep.

 

Guzma jolted, berating himself for not noticing the other one waking up. He swallowed.

 

“M-maybe I do”

 

Paju hummed, eyes still half-lidded, and placed a hand behind Guzma’s head, drawing him into a lazy kiss, ignoring the stale taste of hangover in Guzma’s mouth. It started slow and tender, but it soon morphed into hungrier pulls and pushes. Wet clicking noises filled the air between them, and they were both panting for air between the heated kisses. Paju’s hand was buried in Guzma’s hair again, and his other hand roamed his body, touching and exploring. Guzma moaned loudly against his mouth when Paju palmed his erection through his pants and he bucked against him, hungry for more.

 

“So greedy…” Paju purred and slipped his hand inside Guzma’s pants, rubbing his fingers over the damp spot that had formed on his briefs. “And so wet already” he chuckled.

 

“A-ah, fuck you, it because-” he swallowed when Paju gripped his throbbing cock “It’s because you’re such a fucking tease”

 

“Says the man who’s been visiting my bar and making the most delicious smoldering looks my way for weeks” Paju hummed and silenced any further quips with a crushing kiss that made Guzma’s head swim. Soon he was rutting against Paju’s hand, strings of pants and muffled curses leaving his mouth. He cupped his own hand over the bulge in Paju’s cargo pants and rubbed the trapped erection, reveling at how it made Paju’s breath hitch.  

 

“Before we go any further”, Paju breathed out between kisses “I need to know if you’ve been tested, you clean?”

 

Guzma nodded “Haven’t been with anyone since the last time I’ve got tested, I’ve got nothing”

 

“Good, I’m clean as well”, he nipped Guzma’s lips “But we can still use condoms if you prefer”

 

Guzma shook his head, white curls spilling wildly everywhere. Paju grinned at him devilishly.

 

He let out an embarrassing squeal, when Paju flipped him over, swapping their positions. But the sound quickly turned into a moan, when Paju rolled his hips against him, grinding his erection against his own. Paju hitched Guzma’s shirt up and started to trail kisses over his skin, the hot touch of his lips against his slightly cooler skin raising goosebumps. Guzma writhed beneath him and started to tug Paju’s shirt off. But like last night with his pants, Paju grabbed hold of Guzma’s hands, engulfing his wrists in one hand and pressing them against the mattress, over Guzma’s head. A thrill shot through Guzma’s spine over the dominant gesture. Without a word, Paju resumed his kissing and biting, holding firm hold of Guzma’s hands, the other hand tugging his baggy pants and briefs down, releasing his throbbing erection that sprung free and laid heavily against his stomach. With sure movements he started to stroke it, squeezing it in time with his bites over his chest.

 

Guzma bucked his hips up, fucking himself on Paju’s hand, slick with pre-cum that had spread from his cock. He whimpered when Paju slid his thumb over the sensitive tip, thumbing the leaking slit. He ran his tongue upwards and bit down on Guzma’s neck, panting harshly against it.

“You look so good like that, Guzma” he crooned to him “Writhing in pleasure, rock hard under my hand” he pumped his hand faster making Guzma tremble and whine with want.

 

“Suck a lucky guy I am, getting to bed the big bad Boss of Team Skull… Do you want to cum for me, Guzma?”

 

Guzma whimpered and nodded his head, not trusting his voice. Paju stilled his hand, eliciting a whine from him.

 

“I want to hear it. Say it, beg for it like a good boy” he growled.

 

“F-fuck! Please don’t stop, I want to cum, please make me cum! Ah-!” he arched his back when Paju started to pump him again, whispering words of praise against his ear.

 

“Good boy… I can feel your cock twitching, come for me” he kissed Guzma roughly, stealing the breath from his lungs. Overwhelmed by it all, Guzma came with a whimpering moan, the intense orgasm ripping through his body while Paju stroked him through it. Paju released his grip on his wrists and drew away from the kiss, rubbing spittle away from Guzma’s lips with his thumb. He straightened himself and brought his other hand to his lips, licking away the seed that had spilled over his fingers, with his eyes locked on Guzma.

 

Guzma swallowed thickly, the sight and dark lustful glister in Paju’s eyes making his cock twitch even though he just came. He ran his now free hand through his hair, mouth open and panting. His eyes glued to the bulge in Paju’s pants and he started to tug at his belt.

 

“You promised to fuck me, didn’t you?” he muttered

 

Paju’s eyes flashed with appreciation and he let Guzma work his pants open “Insatiable, aren’t you…?”

 

Paju stood up and flung his pants aside, revealing his pale legs. Like his arms, they were scarred as well, the scar tissue pink against the pale flesh. His erection was straining against his briefs, a damp spot catching light that made it glisten.

 

“Just a moment, I’ll go grab some lube” he muttered and exited the room.

 

By the time he was back, Guzma had stripped off his shirt and pants fully, legs spread and already fingering himself open. Paju cocked an eyebrow when he came back to the bedside.

 

“You really couldn’t wait until I returned with the lube? Naughty…”

 

Guzma blushed and flickered his eyes away from the other man’s hungry gaze. Paju stripped off his briefs and kneeled between Guzma’s legs and capped open the bottle of lube. Guzma’s eyes roved over his form, chest still clad with the black t-shirt that was tight around his muscles and stopped when his gaze reached his cock. Guzma swallowed, suddenly nervous by the sheer size of it. Paju chuckled as he spread lube over his fingers.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle, and we’ll go slow. Have you bottomed before?” he gestured for Guzma to remove his fingers and replaced them with his own lube-coated ones, slowly drawing circles over his rim. Guzma’s eyes fluttered.

 

“Nh- just, just with toys” he gasped when a finger breached him

 

Paju had an indescribable look on his face. He tried his damnest not to smirk in excitement, but it was hard. His cock was aching, begging to be buried inside that tight hole, but he had to be patient.

 

“You’re so precious, Guzma” he purred “Giving yourself for me like this” he hitched one leg up to rest over his shoulder and he nuzzled it, while he added another finger slowly and carefully. He started to work him open, scissoring his fingers and sliding them in and out in a gentle manner. He curled his fingers against the prostate, making Guzma gasp and tremble. He fisted the sheet under his hands and cursed softly, eyes half-lidded.

 

“I’m going to add a third finger, you ready for that?”

 

Guzma nodded and moaned when he was stretched further. Slick wet noises, panting breaths and Paju’s praising words filled the air. By the time Guzma was prepared enough, he was achingly hard again, the stimulation on his prostate too much to not affect him. Paju grabbed a pillow and adjusted it under Guzma’s back, elevating his hips to a better angle. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and squeezed out a copious amount of it. He spread it over his erection, shuddering little at the cool contrast against his overly heated skin.

 

Paju slotted his hips against Guzma and pushed the head of his cock against his entrance, guiding it with his hand, the other gripping Guzma’s hips. Guzma swallowed a moan when he felt the blunt heat slowly penetrating him. Paju cursed softly and stopped when the tip of his cock was in.

 

“Oh, shit, you’re so tight and hot…” he breathed out, eyes closed in concentration. He sunk himself deeper, until he was halfway in. Shallowly he started to thrust, little by little. Guzma arched his back when the swollen gland brushed over his sensitive prostate, his breath hitching in his throat.

 

“C-c’mon, I can take more than that, you can go deeper” he breathed out. Paju nodded, and with the next thrusts he went deeper and deeper, until his hips were flush against Guzma, cock buried to the hilt. He groaned and stayed there for a while, breathing slowly with deep inhales.

 

“Out of steam already?” Guzma taunted, his voice strained.

 

Paju flashed him a dangerous glare as he withdrew himself almost completely out and then with fingers firmly digging into his hips, slammed himself back inside, eliciting a loud crying moan from Guzma.

 

“Haah, easy for you to say as you already came once. I’ve had to hold off since yesterday” Paju panted with a smirk on his face “But I did promise to fuck you until you would scream my name, so you better brace yourself” he punctuated every other word with a sharp snap of his hips, flesh meeting flesh.

 

It didn’t take long for Guzma to become a whimpering mess, as Paju drove himself into him with an unforgiving pace. His insides felt hot and tight, and he could feel another orgasm nearing him, Paju taking care that he hit that sweet spot inside him with every thrust. His head swam when Paju grabbed ahold of his arms and drew him into a sitting position on his lap. Automatically he circled his arms over Paju’s shoulders, and he buried his face against the red hair on the top of his head, that had spilled loose from the bun.

 

“You think you can just leave all the work to me?” Paju growled against his neck and squeezed his buttocks, bringing him harshly down on his cock. “You better ride my dick like a good little slut” he murmured with that deep honey voice that made Guzma’s mind melt.

 

“A-ah, yes!” he moaned out, the position forcing him to take the throbbing length even deeper inside him. He was trembling and panting as he bounced his hips up and down, Paju’s hold on his hips tight as he helped him lift and lower them with strong arms. He was also panting with an open mouth, beads of sweat rolling down his brow.

 

“Fuck, fuck, Guzma, I’m getting close” he moaned, the vibrating voice sending jolts of pleasure straight to Guzma’s groin. He unwound one arm from around his shoulders and brought it to his cock to pump at it.

 

“I-I want to feel you cum inside me, please Paju” he gasped, frantically stroking his own erection.

 

“Good boy, I’m going to fill you to the brim with my load” Paju promised breathlessly, hold tightening until his knuckles were white. “Cum with me, darling” he ground out between clenched jaw. Guzma could feel his cock throbbing inside him and with his whole body trembling he came, splattering his seed all over Paju’s shirt and moaning his name.

 

With a grunt Paju pulled Guzma’s hips down, burying himself to the hilt, biting down on the tender flesh of Guzma’s neck as he came hard, shooting thick hot ropes of cum inside him, Guzma’s still contracting insides milking him to the last drop. He held him there tightly against his lap, shuddering as the aftershocks of the orgasm rushed over him in waves.

 

Both men were panting hard and Paju rubbed soothing circles over Guzma’s back and hips, as he helped him ease off of him, while muttering comforting and gentle words to him.

 

“You did well, felt so good… I can’t believe you really haven’t bottomed before, you were a natural” he purred, eyes full of mirth.

 

Guzma winced a little, the adrenaline that dulled the discomfort now gone. He laid down on the bed breathing heavily, with an arm draped over his face that was red and sweaty. Paju removed his stained black t-shirt and looked it over with a grimace. He used it to wipe away the cum that had pooled out from Guzma and threw it aside to the floor, then he picked up Guzma’s white tank top and pulled it on himself, much to Guzma’s confusion. He saw a brief glint of silver on Paju’s chest. _So he did have more piercings, after all_ , he thought hazily.  Paju plopped down next to Guzma and pressed a long kiss to his lips, his piercings feeling pleasantly cool against his skin.

 

He settled down with a sigh, caressing Guzma’s bare skin with his hands, tender touches mapping out the marks he had left on him.

 

“We’re going to need a shower, and after that, breakfast. And maybe do laundry. And definitely a smoke”, Paju muttered, stifling a yawn. “But I think some more sleep would be good first”

 

“If you want to cuddle, just say so…” Guzma muttered, head pressed against Paju’s shoulder.

 

“Cuddling it is then. And it’s your fault I’m this tired, you woke me up with a hardon pressed against my thigh”

 

“And said hard cock was your fault in turn”

 

Paju laughed, a deep pleasant rumble that jostled them both.

 

“Just sleep now, big bad boss. I’ll give you plenty of reasons to have a hard cock later…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see stupid doodles of Guzma and Paju (and other stuff, mainly BNHA stuff) follow me on tumblr as @inkivaarinensart or in twitter as @inkivaarinen !


End file.
